The Cave of Two Lovers: My Version
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up for you. Rated T for make out sessions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I thought I would take a break from my other story, and do a little story about how I wish The** **_Cave of Two Lover Episode _had gone. If you like this story, Check out my profile and look at my other Kataangy one shots and stories. Ok, so, on with the story. (It starts off right after the cave in)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Katara! Run!" Aang shouted, and began sprinting to rescue her from the falling rocks. Katara's face was pale, her crystal blue eyes wide with fright. An especially large boulder was plummeting from the ceiling, right over top of her.

"No!" Aang screamed, and dove into her, pushing her away from the imminent danger. He lay over top of her for a moment, shielding her from any more rocks that threatened to fall from the cracking ceiling. When all was quiet, he opened his eyes, gazing down at Katara's lightly scratched face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rolling off of her, so that she could breath. Katara rose to her feet, brushing off the dust and rocky debris from her Waterbending kimono.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" she responded, her eyes bushing over his body to spot any major cuts or bruises. Aang smiled a bit, and then answered.

"Yeah…I guess….Where's Sokka?" his eyes scanned the cave, but the only thing in his line of vision was Katara, and Appa, who had caused the cave in due to his inability to keep his cool. Katara was also searching the floor of the rocky prison, but her eyes came to rest on none other than Aang, who was too busy looking for her brother to notice her constant stare. A small smile creased her lips, her mind recounting for her how he had positively tackled her in order to save her life. _He must really care…_ she thought, but quickly dismissed it as he turned to face her once more.

"We need to find a way out of here…how many torches do we have?" Aang questioned, searching the ground for any sign of torches that may have been dropped. Katara glanced around as well, and spotted two, lying amongst the rubble.

"Aang! Look!" she squealed, and bent to grab them. Aang grinned, and aimed the torch in his hand towards the pile of debris, as to locate any more of them. After about ten minutes, the pair had found three torches, plus the one in Aang's hand.

"Ok. That means we only have three and a half hours left of light…we need to get moving." He announced, and began moving deeper into the cave. Appa let out a deep groan, and slumped to the ground. Aang turned, and patted the furry bison's arrowed head.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll be out of here soon." With a small smile in Katara's direction, which she returned gratefully, they marched on into the gloom.

_**(2 hours later)**_

The trio had been walking through the cave, however, not one single sliver of light was visible, except the burning flame in Aang's hand. Katara's legs were weak with exhaustion, trembling and occasionally giving out as she walked. Aang noticed her state of discomfort, and decided it was best if they took a break.

"Alright Katara, lets sit down and rest for a minute." He suggested, and plopped down on the hard, rock surface under him. Katara let out a sigh of relief, and practically fell down next to him. The darkness of the cave before them took it's full effect as they sat, for the torch light only reached so far out into the dusty, musty gloom.

"Aang…" Katara's small voice echoed throughout the rock enclosure. Aang turned his head to look at her, only to find a small tear sliding down her dark slope of cheek.

"Katara? What's wrong?" he asked, extending his hand to her face, and wiping the salty stream away with this thumb. She tilted her head slightly to nuzzle her cheek against his hand, more tears leaking from her vibrant cerulean eyes.

"What if…what if we never get out of here?" she asked, biting her lip softly to keep from crying. Aang frowned, and moved his palm from her cheek to her chin, tilting it upward to face him. When her eyes fluttered open, he smiled reassuringly, and whispered,

"We are going to make it Katara. We just have to trust in l-" he stopped short, his eyes wide. _Shit…_he thought, and continued, "…i-in each other…" Katara's eyes relaxed a bit, and a wide yawn escaped her lips. Aang grinned at her cuteness, and guided her by her chin closer to him, wrapping her in the secure cocoon of his arms, and allowed her to sleep, her head resting on his chest, hand in his.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok, that's the first of two installments to my story. R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, I am all settled into my new house and stuff, so I can officially update a lot more now! Whee! I'm going to update my story "The Game" Soon….but yeah…right now I just wanna finish this one. So here is my conclusion of "The Cave Of Two Lovers: My Version"_**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Katara awoke to the inconstant flickering of the torch light, her crystal cerulean eyes adjusting to the dimness of the cave in mere seconds. They swept the cave swiftly, taking in the gloom of the utterly hopeless rock walled enclosure. Soon, they came to rest on the sleeping form of the boy she loved, whose arms were wrapped securely around her, a cocoon of comfort. She smiled bleakly, for even in dark situations, reader, it is good to have someone you care for with you. That in itself brought a slight grin to her lips. Again, she glanced around the cave, noticing instantaneously that the torch was quite close to going out. She contemplated this for a moment, knowing that she must have been asleep for about forty five minutes. Feeling Aang stirring beside her, she snapped her eyes upward, and was staring directly into his stormy, grey eyes. A slight smile was plastered onto his lips, his dark brown eyebrows raised up in a small arch.

"When did you wake up?" he asked, reaching his hand up to her face, tucking a stray piece of her midnight black hair behind her ear. She blushed lightly at his touch, storing the flitting sensation of his fingertips upon her cheek away in her mind's eye.

"A minute ago. Should we get moving? We haven't got much time to waste." She said quite briskly, attempting to hide her tinged pink cheeks from him. He nodded his head mildly, and began to rise to his feet. Katara copied his movement, the pins and needles sensation connected to her legs being asleep sweeping through her toes. She shivered moderately, the broken contact between her body and his sucking the warmth from her pores. As soon as the two of them were up, and able to move about, they resumed their trek through the bleak cave, walls dripping lightly. Both being deep in thought, the air was silent; the reticent pair only hearing their own amplified footsteps echoing around them. This continued for minutes, though it seemed like hours, but the hour-lasting torch light's state of lightness told them differently. The flame flickered lightly to the left for a mere second, and something engraved in the wall caught Katara's well trained eye.

"Aang, Look!" she exclaimed loudly, causing him to jump, the sudden break in silence startling him. He shook off this feeling, however, and followed her over to the large carving.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning in close to the dust enveloped wall. Katara deftly took the torch from his hand, and relocated it closer to the strange markings. After closely examining it for a moment, she drew in a sharp gasp, her eyes alight with happiness.

"This must be the way out!" she shrieked, and attempted to budge the wall. Aang pitched in, adding his own strength and weight. The rock didn't budge from its spot. Hearing a loud grunt from behind them, Katara and Aang turned, finding Appa pawing the dirt, about to clash into the wall. The two glanced at one another for a moment, then fled from the spot with much gusto. Soon after they dove for cover, the pair heard a resounding **_BOOM!_** echo off of the walls of the cave. Finally, after the dust that was whipped into a small flurry settled, Aang signaled it was alright to get up and they pair rose to their feet, brushing dirt from their bodies.

"Are you alright?" Aang fretted, looking Katara over for any major cuts. His eyes traveled from her feet, up her legs, past her waist, over her shaped, flat stomach…his mind fought against rising any further, but, his male instincts got the better of him, and they crawled up her ribcage, stopping suddenly as they reached the prominent peak of her cloth-covered breasts. _Damn…_He glanced upward for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief, for Katara was oblivious to his staring at her, then refocused his eyes on her well rounded chest. His mind began to float into a rather steamy day dream, which included his Waterbending teacher and himself in a tangled, sweaty heap on the floor of the cave…_Wait…Aang stop this! Calm yourself down before you maul her over…_ He cleared his throat once…twice, then looked again to Katara's face. She was still busy brushing the dirt off of herself, the dust particles shooting off of her skin as if saying, "We aren't worthy to touch this angel…" Aang gulped, the reverie snaking back into his mind. He shook his head, clearing the images from it, then spoke.

"Katara, we should head into that room now…we haven't got time to waste here." Katara was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice, a light pink tinge coming to her cheeks. As it turned out, she had in fact seen the young monk staring at her chest in a quite un-monkish fashion, and had also delved deep into a day dream of her own. The Waterbender squeezed her lashes closed a moment longer, savoring the scene playing out in her minds eye as it faded away into her unconscious thought, then allowed them to flutter open, nodding her head.

"Alright. Let's go…" her voice, though a tad breathless, was laced with something Aang had never heard before. It was cryptic, that voice, a smidge lower than usual as well. It seemed to be hiding some strange feeling that he could not place. Of course, Katara knew exactly what that certain emotion was, for she was the one feeling it. Lust, was the best word to describe it. This confused her, however, because she had never expected to feel that way for Aang, her best friend. She continued puzzling about this as she and her friend ventured cautiously into the darkened room.

"I guess this isn't the exit…" Aang sighed, his voice conveying sadness and worry. He didn't want their lives to end inside this cave, especially not Katara's. As his stormy eyes focused to the dark, he spotted another series of markings on the stone wall in front of him. He was just about to point this out to Katara, but she was already racing to the spot, her sharp eyes catching it before his. He followed suit, clutching the torch firmly in his hand.

"What is it?" he asked as he reached her. Katara's eyes were wide, her head tilted back slightly as if to read something up high. He followed her gaze, then saw what she was staring at. It was a picture of two people, a man and a woman, kissing. Aang's dark eyebrows furrowed together, confusion evident on his face.

"What does kissing have to do with getting out of here?" he asked, scratching his neck slightly. Katara shrugged, just as perplexed as he was, then lowered her eyes to the writing on the wall under the picture. After studying it for a few moments, she let out a small gasp. Aang's eyes shot to her face, wondering what was wrong.

"…Love is brightest…in the dark…" she breathed, her mouth slightly agape. Again, Aang was confused.

"Ok….but…how does love help us get out?" he asked his female counterpart, hoping she had a better idea of this than he did. Katara gulped visibly, her cheeks flaring up for the second time. She drew in a deep breath, a plan forming in her mind.

"Well…that hippie guy before said that you had to trust in love to get through the cave…" Aang nodded.

"Yeeeaaahh…" Katara continued.

"Well, it says here that love is brightest in the dark…and…has a picture of them…kissing." Her voice shook audibly; she was barely able to keep her composure.

"Where are you going with this?" the Airbender asked, obviously still confused. Katara cursed his lack of understanding her cryptic speech.

"Well…" _Might as well be blunt, Katara…_she thought, her cheeks growing redder by the second. "…What if we…you know…kissed?" Katara watched as Aang's face contorted into several emotions in under a second. His eyes grew wide, a slight frown upon his face.

"Us? Kissing?" he asked, thinking he might have heard her wrong. Katara nodded, not taking her eyes off of his. A love-struck grin enveloped his face as he repeated,

"Us…kissing…" Katara suppressed a giggle. _Well, at least he's not puking…_

"…If you don't want to…that's ok." She added, feigning sadness in her voice. Aang stood up straight, his grey orbs wider than Katara thought humanly possible.

"No, no, it's ok! Really, I think it's a good idea! Let's do it!" Again, a giggle almost escaped Katara's throat, his enthusiasm showing her that he wasn't the only one in that cave who wanted to lock lips. She turned to face him, her cerulean orbs glowing with a kind of playful fire Aang had never seen in her before. She nodded, inching a bit closer to him. _Oh…my…god. She's gonna kiss me!_ Aang's mind screamed, his heart beating rapidly. He leaned in a bit as well, stepping into her personal space. They were about an inch apart, lips and bodies alike, gazing deeply into the other's sparkling eyes. Suddenly, a wild thought popped into a certain Airbender's mind…to tell her how he truly felt about her. The need to do so was swelling in his chest, the words fighting to escape his lips. _Oh crap! No….don't do it Aang!_ His conscience yelped, but it was too late. The words were already on his tongue. Katara was so near to him, he could feel her short, choppy breaths on his nose, her lips centimeters apart from his. The words he had longed to speak for almost half a year came spilling out of his mouth at the last possible second before their mouths collided.

"I love you." He whispered, before his own lips were enveloped by hers. Katara had thought that her eyes would be closed for her first kissed shared with Aang, but upon hearing his admission, they shot open, the playful flame that was formerly flickering in her aqua eyes replaced by a roaring inferno of happiness. Their mouths moved in rhythm with their partner's, every former feeling that had been restrained inside them being poured into the kiss. Aang was a bit disappointed when Katara broke from him, but disappointment was soon replaced by concern as he saw tears spilling out from her shimmering azure orbs.

"Katara!? What's wrong?" he asked, extending his hand and wiping the trails of salt water away with the pad of his thumb. Katara grinned lightly at his thoughtfulness, and nuzzled her cheek into his palm.

"Nothing is wrong, Aang. I'm just…happy." A small smile creased her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered, her voice slow, and deliberate. Aang's eyes widened slightly, and then relaxed, using the hand that was formerly wiping away her tears to bring her face closer to his. This time, as their lips connected, Aang wrapped his arms about Katara's waist, massaging her hips lightly as he did so. Hers automatically came up around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

**_(AN: OK, to all those who do not like reading about make out scenes, I will advise you NOT to read this part. I will let you know when it's over…Geez, people and their morality issues… XD)_**

Instinctively, feeling Katara pull him closer, Aang thought she wanted to further the kiss. Not knowing exactly what he was doing, he let his tongue protrude from his mouth, and ran it lightly over Katara's satin-soft lips. Katara's eyes cracked open a bit, surprised at his action. However, she opened her lips slightly, allowing him further access to her. His tongue traveled along the contours of her lips, then a bit further as he delved down and massaged her gums with the tip. Katara released an involuntary moan, causing Aang to move his tongue deeper into the cavity of her mouth. Feeling hers was left out; Katara met her tongue with his, the two rubbing up against each other frantically, and a duel of dominance over the two mouths began. During that time, Aang's hands had been doing a bit of exploration themselves. They had moved from around her waist to her hips, his thumbs kneading her flat stomach. From there, they traveled up her back, and began to play with her midnight colored braid. From then on, it was all downhill for the pair lost all control over their bodies, and instinct took center stage. Aang backed Katara into the cave wall, leaning her deftly onto it. He then removed his mouth from hers, and began to trail chaste, wet kisses along her jaw line, and down her neck. Katara gasped, her eyes rolling slightly back into her head. It wasn't long before he hit the sensitive spot in the crook of her neck. A loud groan told him that he might want to stay there for a moment. His tongue flicked quickly on her skin, provoking another moan to escape her throat. Aang's lips opened, his ragged breathing flowing onto her collar bone and neck, then began to suckle the flesh, biting lightly occasionally. This was enough **_(as some of you ladies know…hehehe…;D) _**to bring Katara very close to her breaking point. Another moan, louder and more desperate than her last, coupled with her short, trembling breaths, signaling Aang that he was needed upstairs. He trailed his lips back up his former path, and met hers once again. There was no hesitation in the continuation of their tongue's battle, for Katara's leaped past his lips in milliseconds, and tackled its partner. **_(I know, too soon, but it's over now…you can stop hiding your eyes…baby…)_** Suddenly, a loud crash was heard a bit further down in the cavern of the cave. Aang and Katara's senses snapped back to them, and they finally realized that a seemingly innocent kiss had gone a bit too far. Katara stepped back, a violent blush over taking her dark cheeks. Aang did the same, his eyes widened.

"Uhm…uh…we s-should be more c-careful…" Katara whispered, grinning a bit. Aang nodded, shaking his head free of the beast inside that desperately wanted to return to kissing her.

"Yeah…wait…what was that noise?" he asked, turning his head to focus his eyes towards where the sound had come from. Soon, after their eyes had truly focused in on the darkness, they spotted a sliver of light up ahead.

"Aang! Look!" Katara shouted, and picked up the torch they had dropped, sprinting towards the sight. Aang grinned, storing the past few minutes away for future reminiscing, then followed suit, motioning for Appa to follow as well.

"Katara turned a corner, then another, the light growing brighter and brighter as she ran. After a while, it seemed no matter how far she ran, the light stayed in the same place ahead in the tunnel. She stopped for a minute, and allowed Aang and Appa to catch up with her.

"This is so confusing! Every time I think I'm getting closer to that light, it keeps staying in the same spot…" Katara said breathlessly, disappointment evident in her voice. Aang pondered this for a moment, and then looked up at her, grinning.

"Put the torch light out." He said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Katara's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" she asked, puzzled. Aang's grin just grew wider.

"Just do it…I want to see something." Katara shrugged, then extinguished the torch with a thrash of her arm. As soon as the light from the torch flickered out, a new light took its place, a glowing blue light from above. Katara looked up, smiled, then lowered her eyes back on Aang.

"That's the way out." He said, and moved in to give Katara a quick hug. She returned it with much gratification, and as he pulled away, kissed Aang fully on the lips. When they broke apart, they remained stationary for a moment, just gazing at each other, then ran off in the direction the cave's crystals pointed them. Their feet pounded steadily on the rock floor, in perfect rhythm with their lover's, the rata-rata-rata of their shoes echoing off of the stone walls. Katara squinted her eyes tightly and just barely made out a shape in front of them. It was a glowing half circle…the mouth of the cave. Aang saw it as well, for he let out a cry of relief, and without warning, scooped Katara up in his arms. He then formed a ball of air, mounted it, and whirred rapidly down the tunnel and out through the opening. The sunlight blinded the pair as they shot out into it, for they had been inside the cave for over three hours. Aang leaped off of his air ball, and landed softly on his feet, letting Katara's stand on solid ground again as well. After a moment of adjusting to the light, Aang noticed that Sokka was still no where to be seen.

"Hm…he must still be st-…" Aang's sentence was interrupted by a deafening crash to his right. He and Katara whipped around, only to find Sokka, riding on a badger-mole.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, her face alight with relief. Her brother waved, and slid off of the beast's back.

"Uh…thanks!" he yelled up to the huge monster, which nodded its head, and disappeared back into the darkness of the cave. After a moment, Aang noticed Sokka was still accompanied by the annoying hippies who had followed them into the cave. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katara run up next to her brother, and embrace him warmly. This triggered the thoughts that he had stowed away in his mind…things that had happened in the cave. He grinned at this; his cheeks tinged lightly with pink, and recounted Katara's words. _I love you…_Aang glanced back at the hugging siblings, and noticed that over her brother's shoulder, Katara was staring at him, a love struck grin etched onto her face. _Were together now…_Thought Aang_…forever. _Sighing, he turned away from the siblings, and stared out over the cliff before him. The sun was setting in the sky, an astonishing spectrum of pinks, purples, and grays greeting his eyes in the loveliest way. Aang grinned again, a feeling of comfort buried in his soul. _It's all going to be alright Aang…she'll always be there for you…and you, for her…_ Aang nodded, knowing his conscience was correct in saying so.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**_Wow…I really wasn't sure how to end this…so I just did. Sorry if I rambled a bit at the end, not sure what to put…anyways, now I have to get back to updating "The Game", for which I'm having major writer's block. If anyone has any suggestions for it, I'd be happy to hear them…Thanks! Please R&R!! Oh, and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!_**


End file.
